


Your My Take

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Mild Language, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: My take on when Kate meets Uncle Eddie for the first time. Seth tries to kick Kate out but then thought better of it. Seth is angry and Kate is hurt. Uncle Eddie plays a big part in them making up by having a talk with Seth. Things change for the better after Seth talks with Kate and they get even closer after a horrible accident





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the stuff is the same but it most definitely is an A/U. Eddie doesn't live in a t.v repair shop he lives in the country. Kate never gets shot. Takes place during season 2. Again as I have said before if this has been done before please tell me so I can delete.

"Stop The Damn Car!!" Kate yelled

Seth slammed on the breaks and the car came to a stop and he looked over at her with disbelief and reached across her and opened the door. 

"You want out, Get out!! I don't need this shit" 

"I'm not ready"

She turned her face to look at him and when he saw the tears fall down her face mixed with blood he realized he couldn't leave her stranded on a gravel road with nowhere to go. As angry as he was at her he knew it was wrong to do that to her and he knew didn't want to let her go. He reached back over and pulled her door shut and started the car and started driving again without saying anymore to her. 

About another hundred miles down the road Seth pulled onto a gravel road and drove another 10 miles before Kate got the nerve to speak up. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Some place safe"

"Well where is that?"

"Uncle Eddie's place. Now will you please shut up" 

"Fine" 

She stared out the window as he continued driving until he finally pulled up to a beautiful two-story ranch house that overlooked a lake.

Kate looked at him as he got out of the car with their bags and Kate followed.

"It is really beautiful" Kate said

Seth didn't say anything he just kept on walking. Kate couldn't take it anymore so she grabbed onto his arm and said 

"Why are you still angry? I know things went wrong but it has been more than a few hours and that was plenty of time to cool down so tell me why"

Seth started to answer her when the door opened and out stepped a man who looked to be in his 60's with silver/grey hair and blue eyes. 

"Long time no see Seth. Now would you please tell me who this young lady is? Tell me why are you both covered in blood and why the fuck are you here? 

"First of all uncle Eddie do I need a reason to come see you? and second can we please talk about this later cause as you said her and I are covered in blood and we really need to clean up. I promise I will tell you everything afterwards" 

Eddie looked between Seth and Kate and moved to let them come in. He showed them to the guest rooms that were upstairs. Kate took the one on the right that overlooked the lake and Seth took the one on the left. Both the guest rooms had their own showers so they both took one at the same time. After they were cleaned and changed into some clean clothes they both went downstairs to the kitchen where Eddie was cooking them something to eat. 

"Ok Uncle Eddie I am going to need you sit down while I tell you everything."

Eddie turned the stove off and went over to sit down at the kitchen table with Seth and Kate sitting side by side.

With a deep breath Seth started talking

"Ok about 3 months ago Richie and I robbed a bank. We ended up killing some rangers and cops and we took a lady bank teller hostage. Then Richie ended up killing a ranger at this place called Benny's World Of Liquor after we got away from the bank. So after that happened we needed a place to stay and hide out so we went to a hotel called the dew drop inn. I had to go and meet Vanessa so I left Richie alone. While I was gone Richie ended up killing the bank teller that we had taken hostage. Uncle Eddie, Richie had cut out that tellers eyes. He was nuts. Anyways this girl here her name is Kate Fuller. Her and her father and brother had an R.V and were staying in the hotel as well and we ended up kidnapping her and her family to get across the border as I was supposed to meet this guy named Carlos as he promised me a free ticket to a place called El Rey. So we had some problems with Richie on the R.V he kept claiming he was seeing a woman that he would see her in the mirror and he saw her in the bank vault and he said he even saw her in the hole in his hand where he was shot. On the R.V Richie ended up pointing the gun at Kate's brother. He claimed Kate's brother had a tail and that Kate's father was a demon when in reality he was the opposite. He was a used to be preacher but that is Kate's story to tell. So we ended up getting across the border and go to this place called the Titty Twister. Something about that place seemed off from the start but I was still waiting to meet Carlos. When Carlos finally showed he ended up being the one that owned the bar and you taught me yourself you meet on mutual territory. But back to story the girl that Richie claimed he saw she ended up being a dancer by the name of Santanico Pandemonium. During her little dancing routine one of the rangers that had been following us ended up stabbing Richie through the hand that he had gotten shot in. After that things went to hell. That Santanico woman ended up being a culebra which is almost like a vampire but not quite. The bar was full of those snakes. Richie ended up getting shot and Santanico turned him into a culebra. Kate's brother got turned and ended up biting her father and she ended up having to stake her own father. Her brother went his own way and she came with me after we escaped. Oh also she was almost made a human sacrifice twice."

"Wow that is a lot of information. Seth I find it hard to believe their are actually vampires"

"Sir he is telling the truth and again they are not called vampires they are called Culebras." 

"ok I like this one. I have never been called sir but Seth answer me a few questions"

"ok ask away"

"Where is that skanky ex of yours now?"

"In prison. They ranger that was after us hawled her off."

"Good. I never did like her. Second question how come you two ended up here with blood on you if all this happened three months ago"

"Because katie-cakes here thought she could help pull off a heist. It ended up going wrong. Yes we still got the money but she didn't do the bump key thing right. Then we almost got our asses blown away by this guy who was looking for Richie and that bitch snake he is with which I know that is not Kates fault but however her not saying anything and this kid named Rafa is."

"Who is Rafa?"

"He was our lookout but she failed to mention he was one of those culebras. Anyways the blood is his. He got shot in throat and we got sprayed with his blood" 

Kate stood up and excused herself and ran up the stairs slamming the door. 

"So tell me the truth Seth why are you so angry with Kate?

"Because when I decided to let her go with me we said we would be honest with each other and she wasn't"

"So is there any reason why she didn't tell you? Could it be those needle marks in your arm that you think I don't see. What is your drug of choice?"

"Heroin" 

"Seth maybe that is why she didn't tell you. She seems like a really sweet girl but she also seems like a girl that don't take no shit and I just met her. Maybe if you wouldn't of done drugs she might of been honest with you. I want to know why you started doing drugs"

"Because Richie chose that snake queen over me. I am his brother and he chose her. Also Kate knew about the drugs I was honest with her about it. Hell she even helped me shoot up once or twice." 

"Well Seth you are going to stop right now. No more heroin and you are going to go up there and you are going to tell that girl your sorry and you are going to tell her why you are so angry cause if you don't neither one of you can stay here"

Seth rolled his eyes but he stood up and made his way upstairs and once he got to her room he heard crying. He knocked on the door and said 

"Kate, can I come in? I need to talk to you. I need to tell you the truth"

She opened the door and his heart dropped when he saw how bloodshot her eyes were from all the crying.

He stepped into the room and closed the door.

"First I want to apologize for everything and I mean everything. I'm sorry for kidnapping you. I am sorry for what happened to your brother and I am really sorry for what you had to do to your father. No one should ever be put in that position. I am sorry for the drugs. I should've never started doing drugs. Just my stupid way of dealing with things. I should of never put you in that position of having to shoot the heroin into my system when I couldn't do it. I am going to stop the heroin. I am sorry for all the yelling. I am sorry for trying to kick you out of the car. I am sorry for making you cry like this. The truth is the reason I was so angry with you was because you weren't honest with me about Rafa. I wished you would of just told me that he was a culebra but I think I understand why you didn't. I mean all I do is rant and rave about how much I hate culebras. I guess I just hate all of them because of Richie walking away. I am sorry you had to watch your friend die like that. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Kate smiled at him and went to hug him

"I forgive you and I am sorry too. I should of been honest." 

Seth held onto her for a bit longer and then pulled away. 

"What do you say we go back downstairs and get some food. Uncle Eddie makes some good lasagna." 

They walked back downstairs and they all sat down to eat. While they were eating and talking there was a knock on the door and both Seth and Kate froze thinking it might be the cops. 

Eddie looked through the curtain and gasped and he turned his head and whispered 

"It is Richie with some woman. I am guessing the woman you were talking about"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Seth yelled

"You know we can hear you guys so just stop talking and let us in" Richie said loudly. 

Seth grabbed Kate's hand to pull her behind him just in case something were to happen. 

Eddie opened the door for them and Richie and Santanico walked in. 

When they walked in they both noticed that Seth was holding Kate behind him to keep her save. 

"You don't have to hide Kate we are not here to cause problems" Richie said

Kate came from behind Seth but still held onto Seth's hand to be on the safe side. 

Eddie chose to speak up to break the tension 

"So what are you doing here Richie? and before you say anything I already know what you are and what this woman changed you into"

"Really Seth you couldn't keep your mouth shut!!"

Eddie smacked him on the back of the head and said 

"I am glad he did at least he was honest. Now may I ask you again. What the hell are you two doing?"

"Ok first off she doesn't go by Santanico anymore. Her real name is Kisa. Second, we need your help in killing this person named Malvado and 3rd there is a bunch of money located in a safe at the bar that this guy owns. I am talking millions Seth. Eddie if you want to help we can all split it."

"Sorry Richie I am out of that life besides I have this ranch and I still have plenty of money to last me for a long time."

"Ok Seth how about you?"

Seth looked at Kate and then back at Richie

"I will help but Kate is coming with. She is my partner"

"Seth it is to dangerous for her" Kisa spoke up

"She can handle it and besides I will protect her at all cost"

"Ok fine, Let's make plans." Richie said

Seth,Kate,Richie and Kisa all sat down to plan out everything. The plan was to take down Malvado the following week. Richie and Kisa would take care of Malvado while Seth and Kate stole the money. After talking about everything Kate decided to ask them about her brother

"Richie, Kisa can you tell me about Scott? Have you seen him?"

Richie and Kisa looked at each other and then back at her

"I am sorry Kate, Scott is working with Carlos. He has been Carlos right hand man since the twister."

"Oh ok, thank you" 

She turned to look at Seth and said 

"I need to get out of here. Do you want to walk down by the lake?"

He rubbed her hand and said 

"Sure princess"

He looked back at Richie and Kisa and said

"We will meet up here next week and don't be late" 

With that Seth walked out the back door with Kate.

Seth and Kate walked around by the lake hand in hand when Kate stops walking and looks into Seth's eyes and said

"You were right I should've of just forgot about Scott"

"Sweetheart I was wrong to say that. Regardless of what he is now and who is working with he is still your brother just like I know Richie will always be mine regardless of what he is. I have a feeling that Scott will come to his senses."

"You think so?"

"I know so" he said with a smile

She smiled back at him and said

"well if he does come to his senses and looks for me and finds me. Would you let him stay with us? or Would you want me to go with him?"

Seth thought about it and he knew he couldn't lose Kate. He really cared about her in fact he thought he might even love her so he told her

"I can't lose you so I would be ok with him staying with us if he does come to his senses and finds you."

"Good" she said while stepping closer to him to hug him again. 

As they pulled back he said

"You know you are right it really is beautiful here. My uncle did good choosing this place. I have always been one of those guys that wants to go the beach and die but I can see myself living in place like this."

"Yea I have always been a fan of living in the country. Just something about having your freedom but going to a beach doesn't sound to bad either." she said with a laugh

"What do you say we go back in and watch some t.v. it looks like it is fixing to rain" 

"Sounds like a good plan"

When they walked back in Eddie had fallen asleep in the recliner so Seth and Kate went upstairs to watch t.v in his room and before the movie was over Kate had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her and he knew he could of gotten up and went to her room but he chose to stay. He scooted them down carefully without waking her so he could lay her head on a pillow and he brought the sheet up to cover her and he put his arm around her waist and held her and listened to her breathing and he soon drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on some good times and then some really bad times. Then some really good times. 
> 
> I always hated that Kate never met Uncle Eddie and I often wondered how he would treat her. I also often wondered what if she would of been there when Uncle Eddie died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again some things are the same but it is mostly A/U. 
> 
> When I wrote the smut scene I was picturing as slow motion so if it helps when you read it do that.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes that may have been made.

With still having six more days to go before Richie and Kisa were to return Seth and Kate decided that they were going to take the time and enjoy themselves. 

On day two of their stay at Eddie's they decided to do some fishing. Kate loved to fish but she hated putting the worm on the hook. Seth thought it was the funniest thing beings she was a Texas girl. He said 

"Kate you're from Texas and you love to fish but you hate to put the worm on the hook."

"What is it that you hate so much about it?" he asked

"They are so slimy and when you put them on the hook worm poop comes out" 

After she told them the reason why both Seth and Eddie were cracking up.

"It is not that funny you guys. I am sure there are things you two don't like to do."

"Trust me princess there is nothing Uncle Eddie and I can't handle. But honey if it bothers you that much I have no problem baiting the hook for you"

Seth baited the hook for her and even casted the line out for her and by the time they were done fishing she had out fished both Seth and Eddie. She had caught four fish and Seth caught three and Eddie caught two. 

After cleaning the fish and letting it soak in some water Eddie decided he would fry up the fish for their dinner that night. 

After their meal that night they all sat down in the living room watching The Three Stooges. Kate had never laughed so hard in her life. 

Day three of their stay they all went on a four wheeler rides. Eddie only had two four wheeler so Eddie drove his own and Kate got on the one with Seth. She sat behind him and put her arms around his waist to hold on. Halfway through their ride he stopped and let her in front and held on to her hands as she drove them around. 

Later that evening Eddie offered to take them into town and treat them to some good Ice Cream at a dairy shack he knew. 

Day 4 of their stay had to them staying all day just relaxing. That very same day Eddie decided to talk to Kate to get to know her better. She had been doing some laundry when he came up to her and said 

"Kiddo you think we can talk?"

"Sure"

"The day you two showed up and I was told what happened and I hope this isn't a sore subject but where is your mom?"

Looking up at him with sad eyes she replied

"Six months before everything happened. My mom got really sick. Guess you can call it depression anyways she took some pills and my dad was trying to hurry to get her to the hospital and she tried to jump from the car and my dad was trying to stop her and they ended up wrecking and she got injured from the wreck and ended up dying. The funny thing is I blamed my dad because there was a part of me that thought he had killed her. When we were trapped in the Titty Twister I saw the truth. That place showed me. I saw that he was trying to help her but it still wasn't enough. After her death my dad started drinking and I had found out that he quit the church too."

"Wow Kate I am so sorry. Now I feel like an ass for asking"

"Don't be sorry you didn't know. You know I was sore about that for a long time but over time I found myself thinking that everybody has their demons and sometimes things happen."

"You are right about that. Can I ask you another question? Do you or did you blame Seth for what you had to do to your father and for what happened to your brother?"

"No Eddie I don't. Seth didn't know there was going to be Culebras. I don't even blame him for kidnapping us. Yes it was the wrong thing to do but I understand why they did it."

"That is good to know. Did Seth ever tell you about his and Richie's father?"

"No Eddie he didn't. The only thing I know is that he died"

"Well Kate I am going to tell you something but I ask that you don't say anything. You see Seth and Richie's father was a mean son of a bitch. He used to beat those kids. Seth got the most of it because he always took it for Richie as well. Once in awhile Richie got it but Seth got it worse. Their mother isn't in the picture anymore. No one knows where she is or if she even alive. After Richie was born she took off. I never understood why she didn't take them with her. Anyways the reason why Seth and Richie turned out the way they are in because their dad. He taught them things when he wasn't drunk and beating them. He taught them to shoot. He taught them to steal.. Except the bank robbing stuff I taught them that. After their father died I took them in until Seth turned 18. Him and Richie went out on their own."

With tears going down her face she said

"Oh my God I can't believe Seth and Richie had to go through that. Poor Seth and poor Richie. How did their dad die?

"Well we thought he died from falling asleep with a lit cigerette but Seth told me that that place had showed him things the same way they showed. He said it showed him that Richie was the one that started the fire. He killed their father. Seth told me he hated their father but he never wanted him to die. I tried explaining it to him that Richie did what he thought was right. It may take him awhile but I think he will come to realize"

"Yea I know I don't Seth like you but I think he will come around"

"You care an awful lot about Seth don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Kate, Do me a favor and don't ever stop caring and don't ever hurt him. I know he cares an awful lot about you too and after what Richie did by walking I don't he could it if you left"

"Eddie I promise I won't ever do that to him. Him and I stuck with each other" 

"Good to know"

"Thanks for the talk Eddie and don't worry I won't say anything about what you have told me"

Day five of their stay Seth and Kate decided to go swimming in the pool that Eddie had. They swam until Kate was tired of swimming and then Seth took Kate in town to a gym so he could get a workout in. 

He talked Kate into working out too beings in two days it was time for them pull of the biggest of their life. 

So he trained kate with some exercises and he even got her to lift some light weights. 

Day six of their stay was another day of relaxing. Seth and Kate sat on the swing on the front porch while Eddie sat in the rocking chair.

By the end of the night Seth was feeling antsy and was starting to overthink. He was starting to worry something could happen to him and Kate would be alone or something could happen to Kate and he couldn't let that happen. He walked across the hall and walked in. She was packing her stuff cause she knew they would leave after the heist. 

"Hey" kate said

"Hey yourself" 

"What is going on?"

"Kate I have been thinking that I don't think it is best that you help tomorrow. I don't want anything to happen to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something did. 

"Seth I promise I will be fine and you said you would protect me at all cost"

"I know but what if something happens to me and I can't be there to protect you"

"Seth you need to stop. I know you don't believe in God but you need to have a little faith that tomorrow will be ok."

"Okay you are right as usual but if not there is something I need to do just in case"

"What's that?"

"This" he said as he grabbed her from the back of her head and pulled her to him and kissed her right of the lips.

Seth felt relieved when Kate didn't shove him away and was kissing him back. When the need for air came they pulled apart and stared at each other.

Seth backed away to go back to his room and said 

"Goodnight princess, sweet dreams"

Kate still stood there shocked by everything. She never would of thought he would kiss her. She touched her lips smiling and thought to herself she was going to do that with Seth again sooner rather than later. 

Day seven finally arrived and so far everything was ok. Richie and Kisa showed up on time and started going over everything again. They all walked out to the barn with Eddie so he could show them where he hid some weapons just in case. As he was unlocking the door another was busted opened and in walked the Regulator and Carlos and Scott. The Regulator shot Kisa and Kisa went flying back and Carlos aimed his gun towards Seth and Kate but his gun was knocked out his hand by Scott.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her" Scott yelled

"Yea well I lied" carlos replied back 

Richie transformed into his culebra form and once Kisa healed she transformed and the both went after the Regulator but the Regulator was to strong and he sent them flying. Seth took Kate's hand and pulled her to side of a truck to keep her save. 

"Stay here" he said

"Seth don't go. Stay here with me"

"Kate they need me I can't. I will be ok I promise"

Seth saw that the Regulator had lost his gun and he went for it and shot at the Regulator. He started turning to stone and Eddie decided he was going to do something about it. As he grabbed the Regulator he brought the Regulator down but the Regulator sent Eddie flying backwards and Eddie was stabbed through the chest by some farm equipment. Scott killed Carlos and the regulator was gone. Seth and Richie ran to Eddie and Richie said

"Uncle Eddie I can save you if you let me"

"No you won't. Listen I want you two to take care of each other"

"Eddie, Please just hang in there we can get you help" Seth cried

"I am afraid there isn't time. Seth you focus on that girl right now" 

"I promise Uncle Eddie she is my number 1 responsibility. I love you"

"I love you too" he said taking his last breath

Kate was standing near Scott when all this happened and Scott spoke up

"Come on Kate, Let's get out of here"

"I am not leaving Scott. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"You intend to stay with the guy who is the very reason I am the way I am and the reason dad is dead"

"Wow you stop right there. Seth is not the reason dad died. You are the reason. You bit him and I staked him cause he asked me too. Seth didn't know what the place was going to be like. Seth has apologized to me over and over again. He even said you could stay with us but if you can't handle then I think you should go. I love you but I don't want you stay if you are going to cause problems."

"I love you too but I am sorry I can't do it. I hope you have a nice life" he said as he walked away."

Kate walked up to Seth and hugged him

"Sorry about Eddie" she whispered in his ear. 

"Thank you princess."

Both Kisa and Richie knew it was the wrong time to say anything but Richie spoke up

"Look Seth we still need to take down Malvado and get the money. Today is still the day"

Seth was getting ready to say something but Kate spoke up instead 

"Are you kidding Richie? Your uncle just died and all you care about is the money and you getting revenge on your old boss"

"Princess, Richie is right I know my uncle would want us to. He always said stick with the plan so that we are going to do"

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes I am sure. But first we are going to give him a burial and I know just the place"

Richie carried Eddie's body up the top of the hill and they are buried Uncle Eddie on the hill overlooking the ranch that he lived in. They didn't have a casket but they knew Eddie wouldn't care. 

The rest of the plan went off with a bang. Seth and Kate got all the money and Richie and Kisa killed Malvado. They all split the money and Richie and Kisa went off on their own with Richie promising to keep in touch. 

Kate went to shower and when she got out she through on some shorts and a tank top and went looking for Seth except she couldn't find Seth anywhere in the house. She looked outside and saw the light on in the barn and walked out to the barn and hollered for him

"Seth, are you out here?"

She didn't get a response saw she walked around and finally she heard what sounded like his foot tapping. She climbed the ladder to the loft and there was Seth sitting on the floor drinking. 

She walked over and sat down next to him. 

"Seth let's go inside"

"I don't want too. Too many memories."

"Seth you need to get some sleep. I know there are memories and if you want you can sleep in the bed with me. Maybe it will help."

He stared at her and said 

"Kate why didn't you just go with Scott? You would've of been better off. All I do is get people killed"

"Seth no I wouldn't of been better off with Scott. You know why because I would've missed you to much and it is not your fault. You didn't get Eddie killed"

He stood up and threw his whiskey bottle and it smashed to pieces and he yelled 

"Like hell I didn't. I came here thinking it would be safe for us. I should of chose another place for us all to meet but no I said to meet here and because we all met here Eddie died" 

Kate stood up and got in his face and she screamed

"Stop it!! Stop acting like everything is your fault. Stop acting like your not a good person. I understand you are grieving but I hate seeing you act like this. Do you really think your uncle Eddie would blame you?"

"No I know he wouldn't blame me but it still hurts. Kate, Eddie was more of a father to me then my own." he said

As long as Kate had known Seth she had never seen him cry until now. She walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. His arms went around her and he leaned his head into her neck. Kate stilled when she felt his lips connect to her neck. 

"Seth what are you doing?"

"Kissing you"

"Why?"

"Because baby I need this. I need you. I am not saying cause I want sex I am saying it cause I am hurting and I need something to fix the hurt."

"Ok but Seth you should know I have never had sex before"

"Sweetheart I kind of figured and that doesn't bother me."

He pulled her even closer and said

"Can I please make love to you now?"

Biting her biting lip she nodded her head yes. 

He leaned his head down and kissed her on the mouth. He smiled against her mouth when he felt her mouth open and he kissed her deeply. As he was using his tongue to lick into her mouth he moved one of his hands down her back slowly until he got to her ass and gave it a squeeze. Then his hand moved to lift one of her legs up and that was when she felt how hard he was. She broke the kiss and said

"Don't you think we should move this inside? There is no bed up here"

"No, We should stay up here and there is a bed through those doors" he said as he lifted her other leg to hoist her and she wrapped both legs around his waist as he walked over pushed the doors open and carried her to the bed. 

He laid her down on the bed and he pulled back to pull his shirt off and then he undid his belt and pants and let them drop to the floor. He grabbed a condom and set it on the table next to the bed. He then turned to look at her and moved over the top of her to kiss her again. 

"I think it is time we get you out of your clothes." 

She pushed herself up to get her tank top off and he helped her get rid of her shorts and soon he was staring at her in matching bra and panties. 

"You're so beautiful" 

"Kate, would it be ok if I taste you?"

She shook her head yes. 

First he unhooked her bra and licked,sucked and massaged her breast then he kissed his way down her stomach and hooked his thumbs in her panties and brought them down her smooth legs. He kissed his way up her legs until he got to her pussy. He rubbed one of his fingers over her shaved pussy. 

"Baby, if you don't like it you tell me and I will stop"

"Ok"

Seth pulled her to the edge of the bed and got on his knees and put both her legs over his shoulders and leaned and gave her one long lick then another and another. He ate her out as her hands where in his hair pulling on it. 

"Oh my God Seth don't stop. Feels amazing." she said while moaning. 

Seth could tell she was close to cumming so he decided to add his fingers to her pussy along with his tongue and she almost came off the bed. He had to use his other arm to help hold her. She was arching her back and making the most beautiful sounds he has ever heard. A few thrust with his fingers and his tongue pressing against her clit she unraveled and came screaming his name. 

After he licked her a few more times he kissed his way up to her mouth and he kissed her deeply and she could taste herself on his tongue. She moved one of her hands down into his boxers and grabbed ahold of his cock and pulled him out of his boxers. 

"Hold on" Seth said

He got up and pulled the boxers all the way off and grabbed the condom and put it on and settled himself back in between her legs. 

"You still ok with this?"

"Yes. I am. Does it hurt?"

"Baby, I am not going to lie to you. It will hurt at first but then it will get better. The pleasure will overtake the hurt I promise"

"Ok. I am ready"

She reached down and guided him to her opening and Seth was right it did hurt. Once he was fully inside of her and had adjusted to his size she told him to move. He moved in and out of her slowly and soon she was moving along with him and was feeling the pleasure instead of the pain. 

"Fuck you feel good" Seth said

"You do too" she replied

He flipped them over where she was on top and she put her hands on his chest and moved up and down on him still going slow until she got close to coming and she started moving up and down him faster.

"That's it baby cum for me again"

He reached his hand down and rubbed her clit and her head rolled back as she moaned his name and collapsed against him. He continued thrusting up into her and she caught her breath and flipped them back over and slammed into her a few more times and he finally came grunting her name into her neck. 

After a few more minutes he pulled out of her and they both moaned at the loss of contact and he pulled the condom off and threw it in the trash can that was in the loft room. 

He rejoined her in the bed and she turned on her to face the open door that showed the moon. He spooned her from behind and laced his fingers through hers. He kissed the side of her neck and nibbled on her ear and he found that was spot that drove her crazy. He leaned closer and whispered

"I love you Kate"

She turned her head and looked at him and her eyes were starting to water

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> P.S. for a good laugh. I swear I must of dreamt this up. I feel like I have written this before. haha

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome. Hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: Things don't go as planned and something terrible happens.  
> Also: Seth and Kate give into passion in a time of need


End file.
